cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Tilly
Jennifer Tilly (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Remote Control ''(1987) [Allegra James]: Strangled in her bedroom by Frank Beddor after he falls under the influence of the alien videotape. *''Far from Home ''(1989) [Amy]: Killed in an explosion when Anthony Rapp uses a remote-controlled toy car to ignite the gasoline leaking from her car. *''Bullets Over Broadway ''(1994) [Olive Neal]: Shot to death by Chazz Palminteri on a dock. Jennifer is out of camera frame during the shooting; we only see Chazz firing and hear (but don't see) Jennifer scream and fall into the water. *''Man with a Gun (Gun for Hire; Hired for Killing) ''(1996) [Rena Rushton/Kathy Payne]: Playing a dual role as twin sisters, "Rena" is shot to death by Michael Madsen. ("Kathy" survives the movie.) *''Bride of Chucky (1998)'' [Tiffany Valentine]: Electrocuted when Chucky (Brad Dourif) knocks the TV set into her bathtub. He then performs an occult ceremony to resurrect her spirit in the body of a doll (causing her actual body to suddenly sit up in the tub scaring Chucky and then the body sink back down). Tiffany was thrown into the oven by Katherine Heigl Chucky and Tiffany later had a fight in the graveyard and Chucky stabs Tiffany. Tiffany later "dies" in childbirth, in which baby Glen/Glenda comes out of Tiffany and attacked and presumed killed Lawrence Dane but Tiffany (along with Chucky) was brought back to life in the 2004 sequel Seed of Chucky. *''Hide and Seek (Cord) ''(2000) [Helen]: Bludgeoned to death (off-camera) with part of a bed frame by Daryl Hannah, when Jennifer suddenly jumps up and attacks her after apparently being strangled. *''The Haunted Mansion ''(2003) [Madame Leota]: Plays a ghost who manifests herself as a disembodied head in a crystal ball. *''El Padrino ''(2004) [Sebeva]: Neck snapped, after first being shot. *''Seed of Chucky ''(2004) [Jennifer Tilly/Tiffany]: Playing a dual role as both herself and the doll Tiffany, Jennifer's soul is transferred into the doll when Tiffany performs an occult ceremony to switch bodies with her; immediately afterwards, the doll is hacked to "death" with an axe by Chucky (Brad Dourif). (It isn't obvious that the body-switching spell was successful until a subsequent scene of Jennifer killing Rebecca Santos.) *''Tideland ''(2005) [Queen Gunhilda]: Dies of a drug overdose; her body is seen when Jeff Bridges and Jodelle Ferland discover it on her bed. TV Deaths *[[Hill Street Blues (1981 series)|''Hill Street Blues: Queen for a Day ''(1985)]] [Gina Srignoli] (deceased): Shot in the back, chest and the stomach by a hitman in a restaurant. She was then shot and killed then was found murdered in 1985 and is now dead, she then died at the end of the episode. Notable Relatives *Sister of Meg Tilly *Ex-Mrs. Sam Simon (television producer) Gallery Jennifertillyremotecontrol1.png|Jennifer Tilly in Remote Control Dead tiffany by chlfd-d4hnz16.jpg|The Tiffany doll dead in Seed of Chucky jewnnifertillyelpadrino.png|Jennifer Tilly in El Padrino Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:1958 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Nudity Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Asian Canadian actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:People of Irish descent Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in Don Mancini Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ronny Yu Movies Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Modern Family cast members Category:People murdered by Chucky